Hareta Namikaze
'Hareta Namikaze '''is the younger twin sister of Aoura Namikaze and a Legacy of Aeolus. Unlike her sister, Hareta doesn't like studying, but she does remember some myths that her sister has drilled into her. She also seems to have a small but unlikely crush on Neel, the Praetor of the Legion. Character Overview History Aoura and Hareta were shown to have had some trouble during their childhood with monsters. Aoura was shown to be the tough one being rebelious and having the sense of great pride in her capabilities. When the both of them turned ten, they left their home and ventured out in the streets. They made their appearance at Camp Jupiter when they were fourteen, and have made a home out of it. Appearance Hareta is shown to dress like a japanese middle school student. SHe often is very shy not being very motivated to talk or have long conversations. She is dressed in a white button up dress shirt with a blue color and a white strip distinctively displayed promotionally. She is often shown to wear a blue skirt and black leggings. Her shoes are also shown to either by black or blue. She is consistantly known to be the cute one, rather than the beautiful one, this might be because she looks like a child compared to her twin. Its unknown why the look so different, but at the same time so alike. Personality Hareta is shown to be shy and timid. She is often hiding behind someone, and very silent when around friends. She can at times become very protective over her friends and her older sister. She wants to find a way to protect all of the people she cares about the most, including Neel. Hareta also is shown to be very powerful with her words and that is probably the more over reason why she doesn't talk much, so that she could inspire many people whenever she does. Magical Items ''Tempest''s her Imperial sword. She is shown to have mastered the sword to the point where she can forge it without thinking. ''Tempests is a long battle sword, it is mid to close ranged and can cut through many things. It was crafted out of imperial gold and is shown to be very powerful harboring the powers of Aeolus. She can control the winds with this sword just with a simple touch. Powers Aoura is shown to have powers that children of the big three have. Although she is a Legacy, she is more powerful than her sister, but together they are prehaps even stronger than a child of the big three. Human Abilities Dyslexia *She has a hard time reading normal texts. Her brain is hardwired for ancient and divine languages. Namely Latin. But she has at times acknowledged that she can read other langauges like Ancient Egyptian and Ancient Greek, although this might be a few words, due to their translations from Latin. ADHD *She is impulsive, she can't stay still. This comes with Attention Deficiets Hyperactive Disorder. She is shown to have this, due to her Ancient Roman Blood, this allows her to stay alive in combat, and also keeps attentive to any monster attacts. *It is shown that she is keener than her sister as she can sense the monsters approaching. Combat Skills *She is shown to be very skilled with a sword, even before being formally trained. This might be due to her blood, but she is even better than her twin, which is werid due to the fact that they both have the potential to be great swordsmen. Demigod Abilities Atmokinesis *She can miniulate the air within the atmoshere and along with that the weather. She is shown to have done this to stop storms from reaching camp Jupiter mutiple times. *This ability is promonent in children of Zeus/Jupiter. Aerokinesis *She can generate and manipulate small amounts of winds. This amount has grown to a substancial rate, and she might be on par with one of the four directional wind gods, but no where near the level of Aeolus. Relationships Aoura Namikaze The two sisters are shown to have a strong connection. They rely and care about each other deeply. Hareta cares about Aoura the most, and because of that she trusts her to the point of giving her own life to save hers. The two seem to have the same understanding of that said sacrafic for each other. Aeolus Hareta has never had any connections to Aeolus, and has never had any idea of what she would say do or think about if she got the chance of meeting him. She only got her sword from him as a birthday present. Trivia *Hareta has Tempest while Aoura has Atmos. *Hareta and Aoura are twin sisters, Aoura is the oldest while Hareta is the youngest. *Hareta has never shown any ability to using Electrokinesis. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Legacy